You're Golden on the Inside
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Sometimes life gives us choices, and choices mean decisions. Sometimes you make a wrong decision. Sometimes you decide on revenge. Sometimes you let revenge drive you to insanity. Sometimes people are too quick to judge what's on the outside. Sometimes they don't see... that you are golden on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I want to get this story started! So this takes place in between the final battle and rebooted, just in case you get confused. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!**

* * *

><p>A small boy seemed to be stranded in a blizzard, he tried to fight his way through! His green eyes could barely see anything, but he had to keep going, for his own sake. He continued his long trek as he noticed he couldn't feel his hands anymore! He was extremely relieved however when he saw a dim light up ahead, that light belonged to a shop! Not just any shop however, this was the shop that this boy... no more than eight years old was searching for.<p>

He smirked and broke into a sprint, he ran as fast as his frozen feet could carry him! He nearly collapsed on the store front! He looked up at the door, it was mere inches away, but it felt like it was miles away! He laid there for a moment before standing up and making his way inside... he was covered head to toe in snow when he entered.

"Hello there young boy... you lose your mommy in the storm?" an aged old woman's voice teased.

The boy was silent for a moment,"I am seeking two types of teas." he said in a serious tone, ignoring the woman's comments.

The woman rolled her eyes,"What do ya need?" the tea shop owner known as Mystake asked.

"I seek these..." the green eyed boy said, giving her a small, slightly withered from the storm, piece of paper with some neat handwriting on it.

"These are quite expensive..." Mystake began,"I don't think that your weekly allowance will cover it!" she rolled her eyes and turned around, hoping to find something that the young boy would have use for. However, when she turned around she found three huge bags of gold on the desk!

"I think that this will cover it." the boy had a twisted smirk on his face.

"Would you like that made into tea, or to go?" Mystake asked.

The boy followed her around back to where she kept her 'special tea's.' She opened a secret compartment hidden behind a shelf, and pulled out a small jar with the powdered tea inside. "You know, there isn't a known antidote for intercambio tea." she warned him as she handed him the jar, as well as another one that was actually in sight of anybody who came back there. "It also doesn't exactly have the best taste..."

"Oh... this isn't for drinking, but thank you." he said quietly as he grabbed both of the jars and shoved them into his leather satchel. Mystake didn't even bother to wave goodbye at the boy as he ran back out into the blizzard, but it's not like he cared. Now that he had what he wanted... he was unstoppable!

* * *

><p>After somehow surviving the icy storm once again, the boy took shelter in an old wooden cabin the door creaked as it swung open and lots of snow flooded through the entrance, as well as a green eyed boy. After forcing the door shut, he lit many candles so he could see in the dark room, and grabbed a tea pot out of the cabinet.<p>

His green eyes were completely focused as he carefully poured water into the teapot. He started a small fire on the stove-top and stuck his kettle on top of it. He then watched for several minutes until it began to boil, a twisted smile grew on his face as he grabbed it off of the stove and set it down on a counter. It was there where he grabbed one of the jars of tea and made sure to get every last particle of it into the boiling water. The water slowly turned from clear to green.

Once that was complete he put the teapot back on the top of the stove and lit another fire to keep it warm. He then turned his attention towards the other jar, he slowly walked over to a chest in the corner of the room and pulled out a large, light blue emerald. He could see his reflection in the gem, he sighed knowing that it would change very soon. He turned towards the steaming tea that was above the flame and turned it off.

He took a deep breath before taking a sip of the tea, he fell over and winced as his body shined. Several minutes flew by, at least it was all that had passed around him. As the light that came from his body dimmed, he slowly stood up and looked into the gem once again, he no longer had thin hair. In fact, his red hair was now darker, and thicker than before. He also had grown several feet taller than he was before. He smiled at his new appearance,"Tomorrow's tea does work like magic." he smirked as he picked up the gem and carried it towards his satchel where the other jar of tea was.

He gripped a brush tightly in his hand as he spread the powder evenly across the gem, making sure to cover every single inch of it in the tea. By the time he was finished, the storm had let up,"Perfect timing." he chuckled as he began to walk through the thick layer of snow that the blizzard had left behind. The aged boy hoped that he would get past the area that the blizzard hit soon, he would then be able to actually walk with his new legs. As he continued through the snow he was readying himself for his future.

"You knew that I was the best, I was great, I had power..." the teenager began. "You got praise, love and fans... I want that too, the glory and fame..." he continued talking as if the person he was 'talking' to was there. "You became a hero... you stole my life and you're the one to blame!" he shouted in anger, he remembered when he was on top, but then was shoved to the bottom. "But now... it's my time." he chuckled. "You will pay for everything that you have done to me. "It's my turn." he stated seriously as the amount of snow there was on the ground was thinning.

He had nearly reached the area that the blizzard hadn't touched. By now he had almost reached Ninjago City and was exhausted, however he kept going. Once he reached the outskirts of the city, it had been rebuilt enough for civilization to continue, but they were working on more technological advancements. Eventually he began to walk up a road and saw a building, not just any building... a building that held both sweet and bitter memories.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're sure that you can help me prepare for my trip..." a blonde teenager began.<p>

"Affirmative!" an older teen with brown hair, styled to look like it belonged to Elvis assured him.

"Okay Darreth, I'm going to need you to find these books from my quarters..." he stated handing a long piece of paper to the brown haired teen. "Also I need you to make sure that my dragon is well fed, he needs to stay here while I visit my father." he continued as he pointed towards a small bag in the corner of the room,"Just leave Ultra-Dragon some food out and he will be fine," Lloyd assured, knowing that Darreth would most likely forget to feed his beast of a pet.

"Anything else Lloyd?" Darreth asked.

"Yes, you also need to-" he was cut off by a sharp knocking on the door of his quarters. Lloyd was confused, Sensei Wu was away on a trip that would take weeks just to get there, and the ninja had their own things to take care of before the school opened. As Darreth struggled to hold all of the books on Lloyd's list, the blonde boy answered the door to his quarters.

When Lloyd opened the door, he let out a loud gasp and nearly fainted at the sight! "Lloyd, who is it?" Darreth asked and was confused on why Lloyd looked shocked. "Who's this bozo?" Darreth asked.

"G-Gene?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"Phew! I thought you wouldn't recognize me." the red haired boy sighed in relief,"May I... come in?" he asked.

"O-of course, but how... why... what?" Lloyd couldn't have been more confused.

"Oh yes, well... that's actually why I'm here. I need your help, will you give a_ friend_ a hand?" he asked innocently.

"Uh... sure." he said allowing Gene to come into his quarters,"How did you get into the academy?" he asked.

"Well... I really needed your help, and if I knocked or something one of the ninja would most likely answer. The thing is, I don't think that your friends would trust me after all I had done." he explained but cut himself off and began to mutter quietly to himself,"_Why should you get all of the glory, if you hadn't turned Brad good when we kidnapped the Ninja, I would be in charge!_" he muttered to himself full of jealousy.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh... nothing!" Gene said sweetly before continuing his story,"So, I had to 'let myself in'. I really need your help!" he pleaded.

"I'm gonna give you guys some privacy... I'll be back in a few minutes Lloyd." Darreth said as he left the room.

"Okay, how did you get this way?" The blonde teen asked.

"Well," he whipped up some fake tears,"I was just helping out a nice, sweet old lady at the 'Ninjago City Retirement Home', where I volunteer. However when I was asked to go downstairs to pick up a tea I saw that it was on a shelf I couldn't reach. So I tried climbing up to the shelf but I knocked the entire thing over! I got got tea all over myself... and somehow Tomorrow's tea must have been in the mix! I know this because when I finally got up, I had aged! I wanted to get back to normal, but there was no known cure, that was..." he paused,"That was until I went searching through ancient scrolls for answers. I had found something in a scroll that could help me! I traveled day and night, and I finally found what I was searching for!"

"What was it?" Lloyd questioned with curiosity.

"This!" Gene yelled, puling a bright blue gem out of his bag. Lloyd's eyes widened at the beauty of the gem.

"What does it do?" he asked, shaking himself out of his trance.

"This can turn anyone who was affected by Tomorrows Tea back to their original age!" Gene explained.

"W-why do you need me?" Lloyd was getting suspicious of his old _friend._

"If I come into direct contact with this gem, I will go back to my original age, but... it will only work if somebody else affected by the tea does it with me." Lloyd gasped, he would have to give up his age if he wanted to help Gene! However, it was a hero's price to pay.

"I will help you Gene." Lloyd answered as Gene held the emerald in his left hand, outstretched towards Lloyd. Lloyd took a deep breath before reaching out and touching it as well. Then, out of nowhere the emerald shone extremely brightly, and it engulfed both of them as well in a huge flash of light! When it dimmed, both of them were standing there, but nothing had happened.

"Oh no! I guess it didn't work, sorry to get your hopes up." he said with a chuckle as he left the room,"Thanks anyway."

"Ugghh." was all Lloyd could utter as Gene left the room, letting the emerald fall to the floor. Gene left with a slam of the door and retreated quickly so he could get somewhere nobody would see him. Lloyd's eyes were dilated and he couldn't stop twitching until, he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Lloyd!? You will find out next chapter!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you like this story so far! Let's find out what happened to Lloyd!**

* * *

><p>Lloyd slowly stood up and shook off the cloudy feeling in his head. He felt like his entire body was throbbing as he slowly made his way towards his mirror tucked away in the corner. When he saw his reflection he shrieked! "What did Gene do to me!?" he yelled as he started running around in circles and freaking out. "Okay, there has to be a way to reverse this, umm... ok! If this is some kind of spell or curse or... something, there has to be a way to reverse it! I just have to focus!" he looked extremely troubled."Oh who am I kidding!? I'm talking to myself, and confused!" The ninja wailed. In his reflection wasn't the golden ninja, but the boy known as Gene Fitzgerald!<p>

"Hey Lloyd, I asked the guys about this Gene character, and they told me he was 'BAD' news... so if you didn't know yet, I don't think that you should tru-" Darreth was stopped in his tracks,"Ahhh! Gene! What have you done with Lloyd!?" he yelled.

"I am Lloyd." The now red haired boy claimed,"Gene... did something!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me, I Darreth you to tell me the truth!" the wannabe challenged. Lloyd sighed,"Okay, if you are Lloyd tell me something that only he would know!"

"Ummm... you're the brown ninja?" Lloyd attempted.

"Really, that's the best you can do?" Darreth rolled his eyes,"You can do better."

"Uhhh... when we first met Kai used spinjitzu to kick your ass so we could share your dojo!" Lloyd smirked.

"It is you!" Darreth shouted,"And let's agree not to speak of that again." he said.

"Listen, I need to fix this somehow!" Lloyd explained panicked.

"Fix wha-?" The ninja stood there in Lloyd's doorway extremely confused, even more confused than Lloyd!

"GENE!?" they all yelled at Lloyd as Kai charged.

"Where is Lloyd? What have you done with him!?" the fire ninja demanded.

"It is Lloyd!" Darreth pleaded.

"What should we trust? Our eyes, or Darreth?" Cole asked as if it was a joke.

"No! It really is me!" The boy still had Lloyd's voice no matter what body he was in. He went on to explain what had happened with Gene however, the one thing he couldn't explain was how they switched bodies.

"Hahaha!" Kai couldn't stop laughing, man he was bipolar! "S-sorry! It's j-just so f-f-funny!" he choked.

"Well, in my opinion we should stop goofing off and try to fix this now!" Nya demanded.

"Ya Nya way to take charge! No wonder you have been asked to speak at Ninjago City's Girlpower Assembly!" Jay commented.

"Thanks Jay, and shut up! We need to figure this out, and I know how!" she announced.

"What are we gonna do? Ask the books on Lloyd's shelves!? In fact they're eye witnesses!" Cole joked with a roll of his eyes.

"Exactly!" Nya yelled,"Lloyd has a lot of books in his quarters for a reason, so there must be something! Everybody start looking! It could be anything, a spell, an optical illusion, a relic of some sort! Just look through the books!" she informed the team as they began to search the many shelves of Lloyd's quarters.

Nya was looking through a certain shelf that was isolated from the others, she was about to pull out another book, but it wouldn't come out! The book was merged with the one next to it! Now the more she thought about it... these books didn't feel like books at all! "Nya no! Those are my-" Lloyd was cut off by a loud crash and a groan from Nya,"Comic book collections." he finished sheepishly.

"You painted your comic book containers to look like books!?" she yelled as Jay and Kai helped her up.

"Well, I don't want Jay to steal them!" Lloyd tried to defend himself.

"Ya! Even I agree I can't be trusted!" Jay agreed as he dropped Nya and picked up a comic book.

"Okay, let's just get back to work." Nya said as she dusted herself off and walked to the other side of the basic library Lloyd had for a room! Nya thought it was natural for the one who saved Ninjago to have the biggest room, but come on! She was the one who liked to read!

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since they began searching,"Find anything yet guys?" Lloyd asked with hope.<p>

"Sorry buddy, I got nothing." Cole frowned.

"Not yet." Nya informed.

"Nope." Kai said as he grabbed another book.

"I apologize but there is nothing that I have found." Zane shrugged.

"Nuh uh." Darreth exhaled.

"I haven't found anything in the books I've been reading!" Jay yelled as he flipped another page in his comic book.

"JAY!" Nya scolded as she basically confiscated the comic book from her boyfriend.

"Wait! if you're in Gene's body, then he must be using your's imagine the awful things he must be doing to you!" Jay yelled as the thought sunk into his mind.

"Your'e right Jay! He did this, who knows what he's capable of!" Lloyd sighed in defeat as he smacked his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Look, there must have been some kind of clue that Gene left behind, something that he said possibly?" Nya suggested.

"Well, he did mention some sort of scroll in his story, a kind of scroll that would've been found in the Ninjago City Museum Archives! But... I'm pretty sure he made everything up." Lloyd recalled.

Jay looked around the room, bored out of his mind, that was until something by the door caught his attention,"Ooh! That's sparkly! It could be important!" Jay yelled as he went to pick it up.

"Jay! Nice find! It is very pretty-" Nya said trying to take it out of his hand. They both shrieked as she touched it, a white flash dazed the couple and made them feel... different.

"That is gorgeous! With this, I could get any girl!" Darreth fixed his hair in it's reflection as Kai tried to snatch it from him, causing another flash and a pair of shrieks.

"Jay? Kai? What's the matter with you guys?" Cole asked as he and his nindriod brother reached for the light blue emerald.

"Cole, Zane, don't!" Lloyd warned, realizing what was happening, but he was only replied with another couple of shrieks, and a white flash.

Everybody was dizzy and confused as they stood up and shook off the fuzzy feeling that remained in their heads. "Guys... the emerald... don't!" Lloyd began.

Cole felt extremely dizzy as he stumbled around, he felt almost robotic! However, he was really surprised to find out he was robotic! He was in Zane's body!

"Uuggghh, AHHHHHHHHH!" Nya shrieked as she realized what her body looked like. She was having a heart attack! Wouldn't you have one if you were trapped in your boyfriend's body?

"Hey, how can I be over there if I'm right here? Wait just a minute! Give my body back!" Jay yelled as he raced towards Nya, who was in his body.

"Lloyd, what are we supposed to do!?" Darreth panicked as usual, but the look on Lloyd's face was a look of shock! Kai had Darreth's voice!

"I don't exactly appreciate the view from down here." Kai complained, he felt a lot shorter than usual, being in Darreth's body.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is f-frightening! This d-does not com-compute!" Zane yelled as he was terrified of himself! He could not make sense of anything! His computers were gone! All of his brains had left and all he had was Cole's brawn!

"I don't know what to do!? I don't think anything like this has happened before!" Lloyd panicked.

"Lloyd, I think it's that emerald!" Cole pointed out.

Everything came back to Lloyd all at once, his memories before he collapsed were blurred, until now! "Gene said that this was the only way back to our original ages!" he sighed,"Looks like he had different intentions! This gem must be cursed, or enchanted, or something!"

"Lloyd, don't be ridiculous, only weapons can be enchanted... not emeralds!" Jay rolled his eyes,"Emeralds are good when you're getting your lady friend a gift."

"Well apparently this one is cursed, lightning mouth!" Kai said, standing on his toes to get up in the face that Jay now had.

"Guys, stop! This is no time to argue! Look, let's just all try to switch back with the one who now shares your body! Cole, Zane you go first!" Lloyd took charge. Cole and Zane hesitantly approached the gem, the both picked it up together!

"I don't think it worked Lloyd." Cole said as he looked at his body, he still wasn't himself.

Nya nearly tackled the golden ninja,"I need to speak at the Ninjago City Girlpower assembly tomorrow! I can't show up looking like this! It's a girlpower assembly, not a GUYpower assembly!" Nya panicked, noting the fact that she was in Jay's body. "You must do something!" Everybody began to panic and freak out as they shouted about things they had to do in the near future.

"STOP!" Lloyd took charge,"Panicking and shouting will get us nowhere!"

"But Lloyd this isn't in any of your books!" Zane was having his first panic attack!

"Then I don't see why we're still standing around here, let's get to those Ninjago museum archives!" Kai was determined to get his body back.

"It will take longer than this morning to search the archives, let alone get there! We'll be too slow even on ultradragon!" Lloyd pointed out,"I don't think it's even open to the public!"

"Dude, you're mom used to work there! She gave us a pass!" Cole said, pointing to the laminated card on a key ring hanging on the key rack.

"Oh... right." Lloyd chuckled.

"Well, there is no known way to reverse this..." Zane began.

Lloyd slumped down and curled up into a tiny ball and silently wept. "Lloyd, it's not your fault." Nya comforted him.

"Nya! It is my fault!" Lloyd cried,"It was my fault for trusting Gene! It was my fault for forgetting about the gem, it's all my fault!"

"Lloyd, nobody blames you, do we guys?" Cole said with determination as everyone else agreed.

"Okay, the Ninjago City History Museum's archives seem to be our only hope. I will go there first thing tomorrow, I will write to you and let you know if I found anything." Lloyd explained his plan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kai began, he may have been in Darreth's body, but he was still Kai! Attitude and all!"If you're going, we're going too!" Kai yelled as he approached Lloyd.

"You all have places to be and things to do. I can't just ask you all to avert from your lives to go on a wild goose-chase that could lead us nowhere!" Lloyd pleaded.

"I'm sure the assembly won't take long!" Nya chuckled.

"Ya! And she's sure to win their hearts with the inspirational speech she wrote!" It was weird to see Nya's body acting like Jay, but at least Nya switched with him and not Kai!

"I don't think there's any avoiding this." Cole's voice pointed out as it escaped Zane's mouth.

"But you all have things to do! Cole's dance performance, Kai's blacksmithing competition at his old village!" Lloyd pointed out. Not to mention Zane's responsibilities in getting the school ready for the kids in a month!"

"Well, I don't have any plans! You're going to need some help from 'The Brown Ninja!' Darreth shouted out of Kai's mouth, causing the now short fire ninja to groan in annoyance.

"Alright, lets go!" Lloyd said as he began to walk out of his quarters with everybody following him, that was... everybody except for Zane.

"Lloyd, the pass?" Zane said, noticing that they almost forgot it.

"Oh, yeah... of course." Lloyd chuckled as he took the pass from Zane. They all ran outside to find something shocking!

**"Where's the dragon!?" **they all yelled in disharmony.

* * *

><p>Gene thought he had found the perfect hiding spot! He was inside of an old shed behind the school. He felt a pain in his chest as a bright light came out of his body, and instead of Gene Fitzgerald, it was Lloyd Garmadon standing there! However, he started to question his decision when he heard a sharp grunt behind him! He turned around to find a giant four headed dragon standing there! He was about to run, but he stopped trying to escape when the beast nuzzled one of it's heads up to him.<p>

Gene almost forgot! He looked like Lloyd now! "Easy fella, let's get to sensei." he said in a soothing tone of voice, he looked at the piece of paper he had snatched from the dazed golden ninja back in the school! It was his to do list! The first thing was to visit sensei at the coordinates shown on his attached map! Gene smirked at how lucky he was that the coordinates were just outside Ninjago City! He had always loved Ninjago City, but never really got any attention, he would have to remember to schedule a quick visit there. The now blonde haired boy unhooked the gate, and let the dragon out of it's pen. He jumped onto the dragon before it took off into the sky!

* * *

><p>"Great! Gene stole my body, and now my dragon... what else can he take!?" Lloyd complained.<p>

"Well, he can take away your honor, any respect the public has for you, and even-"

"I get the point." Lloyd cut him off,"Oh I can't imagine the awful things he must be doing!" he panicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Oh, and just in case you're confused...<strong>

**Darreth and Kai switched bodies,**

**Nya and Jay switched bodies,**

**Cole and Zane switched bodies,**

**And Lloyd and Gene switched bodies!**

**I hope you enjoyed, I would also appreciate a review!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Things get interesting here! I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Gene entered the courtyard of the massive monistary that was marked on the map. He was greeted politely by many young children! He chuckled as he saw an adult looking figure approach him. "Sensei W-" he paused at his mistake."Garmadon?" he asked as if it were a question.<p>

"My son, you have arrived early!" he greeted,"There is also no need to be so formal, we are family."

"Yes, of course... so, where is Sensei Wu?" Gene asked.

"Hmm?" Garmadon was slightly confused,"My brother did not tell you about his journey? He told me that he informed you."

"Yes! He uh did! I must have... forgot?" Gene chuckled nervously as he tucked some of his now blonde hair behind one of his ears.

"I am glad to see you my son, as you know, without my brother... I am the only elder here to help protect this land, and I can get exhausted in the day... I have always preferred to rest when the sun is out. So these past few weeks have been tiring." Garmadon began,"That is why I am glad that you are here to help during the day hours, while I start to get back on schedule with my sleep."

"Wait... so you want me here to... watch over Ninjago!?" Gene asked. "Like... stand out above others in Ninjago City! You know, I enforce them so... Can I write some new laws!?" he continued excitedly.

"Is this how you believe a protector of Ninjago to behave!? You have a narrow view of what it means to protect others my son." Garmadon began. "For you see, there is a cost of the glory and fame, a heavy burden rests atop our brow, it demands that we make a very sacred vow. Lloyd, my son, it's time that you understand the way of this land! The weight of Ninjago is what we carry! It demands our time! It demands we lead." He warned,"They're fate is in our hands!"

"Yes Sensei Gar-... Father, but..." Gene corrected himself once again, hoping that he wouldn't get caught.

"Lloyd, I have faced my inner demons, all of my harmful urges to fight and prevail! A hero is not measured by his power and greed. My son, protecting the people is what he should seek. No matter what we have accomplished, we are to serve and not to be served. This important job is ours alone." Garmadon continued his speech to who he thought was his son,"Now, we fight! We stand as champions for peace and light! Without it we could not forgive ourselves for the years that we took from greed and hate! I've paid my price!" he sighed,"So listen now, and learn this well, or you will fail." he continued his speech for several more minutes before Gene cut him off.

"Forgive me father, you're right! It's not about the fame, or the glory, or the money, or... the fans. It's all about the people, and I'm one of the best people around! I am the greatest, best person around! After all, I am Lloyd Garmadon! The Golden Ninja!" he bragged.

"Yes... you have proven yourself with past accomplishments, but I still hesitate to leave such a huge burden on your shoulders, your body may be of a mature teenager, but your mind is still of an... eight year old." The sensei explained. "There are not many of these burdens however, but there is one large one."

"What's that?" Gene asked.

"My brother and I have left you in charge of hosting a large event that will take place in Ninjago City. They have created a new holiday celebrating your most recent success, it is a large celebration where everybody who can get a ticket will be attending. You may have heard of it, The first annual Golden Hero's Banquet?" Garmadon questioned.

"THE! Golden Hero's Banquet! I hear that it's where everybody's dreams come true! It's going to be nearly impossible to get tickets!"

"Yes..." Garmadon trailed off.

The aged boy cleared his throat,"I mean yes! Of course... I can handle that!"

Garmadon led the impostor down the hall,"This is where you will be staying while you are here Lloyd, if there are any alerts of huge huge events some of my students will fetch you while I get some rest. I will give you some time to get settled." the sensei said to his 'son'.

"No need to worry father, Ninjago is in good hands." Gene reassured while looking at he room, it was marvelous! An amazing room, fit for a hero in his opinion! Things were quite high class at the monistary! As soon as Garmadon closed the door, Gene got all giddy.

He squealed as he jumped onto the bed and raced around the room! "He gave me power... just like that!?" Gene said to himself! "The Banquet, The monistary!? This was easier than I could have ever dreamed!" he sighed as he stood up and jumped off of the bed,"Soon, all of Ninjago will know my name, The One, The only!- Lloyd Garmadon..." he finished flatly. "Right, I guess I have to get used to seeing his face every single morning! But it's a small price to pay for all of this power, glory and fame!" he mused,"There's just one loose end to tie up." he smirked and chuckled to himself, he had an announcement to make!

Gene left an older student in charge of the monistary as he rode his new dragon to Ninjago city. His landing was greeted by many fans wanting autographs, and many officers as well to help with crowd control.

"What is it Golden Ninja?" the chief of police asked respectfully.

"There is an outlaw that I want captured, he is very sneaky and good at blending in. I cannot capture him on my own! Bring me the man known as Gene Fitzgerald! He has committed a crime against Ninjago, and needs to be brought to justice as soon as possible." he ordered as if he were born to.

"Right away, golden ninja." the chief answered before running off to the station to get this news out to everybody. Gene chuckled to himself, but noticed he had to hurry back to the monistary before Garmadon noticed his absence! So he got onto his dragon, and took the short flight back to the large building. He landed as quietly as possible, and hurried back to his room, while taking the power away from the student he had given it to on his way there.

Gene walked out onto his balcony,"Look at me now! I have succeeded! I finally won but I must admit... that it might be tough being you Lloyd! Now I took your life our business is through!" he chuckled,"The weight of Ninjago demands my time, demands I lead! The weight of Ninjago, atop my brow! It shows I'm in charge! I'm a hero and a celebrity! My new life begins now, because it's my time!"

* * *

><p>"Ooh!" Jay said as he examined everything he could that was located in the forbidden zone, otherwise known as Nya's room. "Wow! I really like the looks of your curtains Nya!" Jay complimented her.<p>

"Jay, try to pay attention, we don't have time for you to goof around and flirt!" Nya demanded,"You need to focus on understanding what I'm saying in my speech for you to be able to answer questions afterwards!" she explained.

"Hey Nya?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Have you always owned this many dresses?" Nya sighed as her palm quickly made it's way to her face.

"Jay, let's go over your lines! Now, when asked what you meant in this speech, you say..." Nya began.

"I know Nya! I say that you..." he cleared his throat,"I wrote this to express my feelings on how sexist the world can be with females that try to make big accomplishments!" he said.

"And I was greatly inspired after..." Nya started, hoping Jay would finish.

"I got this one too!" the blue ninja yelled,"I was greatly inspired after I received a letter from a fan! She had a huge impact on me!"

"Yes! There isn't much more you need to say!" Nya shrugged her other worries off.

"I'm sure that your speech will get a standing ovation! Jay said looking at the speech,"Wait, what does this word mean?" he asked, pointing at the paper that he had to memorize.

Nya sighed," Jay, if we want to pass you off as me... you have a lot to learn! There's so many people who don't think that girls should fight! You have to keep your argument strong, or else you side of the situation will meet it's end!" she explained as she grabbed Jay's shoulders that used to belong to her,"We must make sure you correctly define me! It's not just words I wrote, it's a work of art! The assembly is hours away, I need you to tell me everything you have learned so far Jay." she bit her lip.

"Housewives, weaklings, and slow, these words should not describe girls! Don't you worry at all, your friend Jay has got your back!" he reassured his girlfriend. Jay listened to her go on, and on about her speech,"Nya! I've got this! I know your counting on me!" Jay stated with determination.

* * *

><p>"So it's settled then?" Lloyd asked,"We meet in the history museum archive by five pm." he reminded Nya.<p>

"Agreed." she said as Jay was trying to use his mouth to put the information Nya told him into Kai's head! They were at the gates of Ninjago Ciy, and they went their separate ways as they entered, Of course Nya and Jay were together for Nya's assembly. Nya kept on talking about how excited she was, while Jay blabbed about how happy he was for her! Eventually they made it!

Jay entered with no problem, he had everything that he needed on him and he was ready to talk to the female audience! However, when Nya tried to enter...

"Hey buddy, no boys beyond this point! This is a girl's assembly!" the female body guard strictly laid down the law as Nya was kicked out of the place she was invited to! She just hoped that Jay would do okay on his own! Nya walked away and began to sulk.

"Oh Jay, he's probably having the time of his life right now! What I would give to be myself right now! In fact-" she cut herself off when she saw a police officer hanging a sign on a bulletin board outside of a current events shop.

When the officer left, Nya nearly fainted... there was a wanted sign for Gene Fitzgerald hanging there! The problem was that Lloyd was stuck in Gene's body! "I need to get this to Jay so we can warn Lloyd, but I can't let my own selfish desires to be my own hero get in the way of my team's needs again!"

* * *

><p><em>"What is your opinion on how girls are treated in today's society?"<em>

_"Would you like some water, coffee, or an energy drink?"_

_"You cut a few of the lines from your original copy, why?"_

_"Excuse me, but do you know where to find the girls for the demonstration?"_

_"Where's the bathroom?"_

Jay sighed as he slumped down and slid against the wall, so many questions that he had no answers to! The speech went fine, but the questions that followed it didn't! He still needed to stay behind for questions, he would be there until four-thirty at least! He needed to get out of there! Hey, is that Fiance!?" he yelled, pointing to the entrance where he claimed that the pop star was, as he slid away.

"Miss Nya?"

"Miss Nya?"

"Miss Nya?"

Those words were the only thing that kept Jay from coming out of hiding. The thing that was fighting against his cause however was his stomach! He listened to it rumble and groan... practically begging for food! Then, a nearby snack table caught his eye! He was so hungry, and he needed food! It was a shame however, that when he ran to grab it many girls surrounded him. "There you are!" one shouted,"You should've been on stage five minutes ago! I guess we'll just have to put you at the end of the line of the demonstration!" she said, sticking a dress on Jay.

"Wait! But, I'm so hungry, and I'm not a model! There's only one orange left!" he shouted as he watched a girl walk up to the table, grab the orange and walk away. It was hen when he realized it! Jay Walker was just forced into a dress! he could not stand for this,"ENOUGH!" he shouted,"NO MORE QUESTIONS, NO MORE DRESSES, AND NO MORE HUNGER!" he yelled as he saw Nya pop her head into the curtain, and motion for him to get out of there. He gladly obliged to her suggestion. Apparently, Jay's outburst had caused a lot more havoc than he had originally hoped, and now the whole place was trashed!

When they ran over and met up with each other Nya began talking nonstop!"Jay, we have to find Lloyd!" she warned If we don't-" she looked at what her boyfriend's attire,"Jay... what are you wearing?" she asked.

"I don't know!" He shouted.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Nya said pulling Jay out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Wanted." Jay read the flier,"Gene Fitzgerald... for Fraudulence! Highly dangerous, armed! Approach with caution?" Jay couldn't believe what he was reading. "There's even a reward!"<p>

"Twenty-thousand dollars!?" Nya asked in shock! "That's more than what Four Weapons used to make in a year! We need to warn the others.

"Look! The Ninjago history Museum is only a block away!" Jay pointed towards the top of the building. They both sprinted towards the building, only to find that there were police at the scene!

"We're too late!" Nya was getting worried.

"Come on!" Jay urged her as he pulled her into a bush. They both examined their surroundings.

Nya smiled ear to ear!"Jay! Do you see that?! It's an open window! Maybe we can climb in that way!" she suggested as they carefully snuck past the officers.

"Hey Glenn?" an officer asked.

"Yeah, Jane?" Glenn replied.

"You ever feel like you're missing something? Like, something is just slipping by and you don't even know it." Jane continued as Jay and Nya went from bush to bush.

"Nope, you should really get that checked out." Glenn replied as Jay and Nya reached the window.

"Higher Jay!" Nya ordered, she could almost make it through the window!

"Hey you!?"

"Me?" Jay asked as he approached the police officer, leaving Nya halfway through the window!

"Yes you, what are you doing here? By the order of the golden ninja, this place is off limits until further notice, and he allows access once again." the officer lectured Jay as he pretended to listen. "I'm going to need you to vacate the premises. Are you even listening to me?"

Jay couldn't hear her though... all he could hear was his stomach grumbling as he stared in awe at a giant cart of cupcakes passing by! He was still starving and never got his meal. He ran up to the cart and shoved a cupcake in his mouth, it was disgusting! There must have been at least one good cupcake in there! Jay began to dig through the cupcakes, throwing them to the side after he had taste tested it. However, he accidentally ambushed the police with cupcakes and single-handedly defeated them!

"Jay?" Nya asked,"I can't get free! I need a push!" Nya shrieked as she fell to the ground.

"Sweet, sweet sugary deliciousness!" Jay yelled, tasting another cupcake.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat of a cliff hanger there! I hope you enjoyed... and yes, Jay was that hungry.<strong>

**Did I mention that I like to monologue?**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
